


A Space Birthday!

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance gets a surprise party, Shiro and Keith get to go on a small adventure too, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: It's just too good that one of my dearest friends and Lance share a birthday month....not to mention how much like Lance she is.....Happy Birthday, Mari! Hope you enjoy the fic :) (Since I gave you a birthday present super early, I just had to do something for today)





	A Space Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardenofmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/gifts).



            Hunk lingered in Lance’s doorway, having unintentionally walked up so quietly that his friend hadn’t noticed his presence. The Yellow Paladin watched Lance sigh deeply and then frown. Hunk suddenly became concerned, and realized the reason Lance was feeling glum. He had known Lance’s birthday was coming up (his first birthday away from Earth), but Hunk chided himself for not considering how homesick Lance would be. He was used to spending birthdays and other holidays surrounded by all of his family and friends. A birthday away from Earth would only serve as another reminder of the things that were left behind when they became defenders of the universe. Hunk decided to walk away, but the cogs of his brain had already begun turning. He was going to plan a birthday that Lance wouldn’t soon forget.  

 

            Later that day, Hunk called a meeting that included everyone but Lance and Coran, who Hunk had sent to keep the Blue Paladin occupied.

 

            “What’s this all about, Hunk?” Shiro began, asking the question everyone in the room had been thinking.

 

            “Lance,” Hunk answered definitively. “His birthday is coming up in just a couple days, and he’s not going to say so, but he’s really homesick. We need to put together something special for his first birthday in space.”

 

            “I like it,” Shiro smiled as everyone else signified their approval with nods.

 

            “How can we help?” Allura chimed in.

 

            “Way ahead of you,” Hunk assured. “Shiro and Keith, I want you to go find a present. If you need any ideas, let me know. Coran should be able to suggest some places to go.” Shiro and Keith both gave a small nod of confirmation before Hunk continued.

 

            “Allura and Pidge, can you do the music and decorations?”

 

            “Definitely!” the two girls replied enthusiastically and in unison.

 

            “I’m going to take care of the food, and Coran is going to keep Lance busy……sound good?” Hunk finished. The plan was met with thumbs-up and nods from everyone, and they set out to get started.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The next morning, Shiro and Keith took their lions out, giving Lance routine surveillance as their alibi. Coran had suggested a few planets that weren’t too far away where they could find some appropriate presents.

 

“Where to first, Shiro?” Keith asked.

 

            “I would suggest the Space Mall you guys visited once, but considering your grand exit involved riding out on a cow, that’s probably not a good idea….” Shiro brainstormed.

 

            “The next closest place Coran suggested is a planet called Ugraytis. Apparently, the planet has a pretty cool market,” Keith offered.

 

            “That sounds like a… _safe_ bet,” Shiro agreed, hesitating on the word “safe”. He was superstitious, and he really didn’t want to jinx their trip, which should be very easy and danger-free. Emphasis on the word “should”.

 

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance obediently followed Coran through the castle, annoyed and wondering where all of his friends had gone. _Why am I always stuck with Coran and chore duty?_   Lance pouted to himself. _It’s not like I don’t have better things to be doing with my time._

 

“Alright, my boy,” Coran turned and flashed a grin at the Blue Paladin. “We need to clean these pods, and then I’m going to send you on some errands.”

 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Lance replied, trying not to roll his eyes, “but didn’t we clean these pods like….last week?”

 

“Yes, but they need regular cleaning, young Paladin,” Coran explained. Lance tried to read Coran briefly before sighing and getting to work. Something felt off about this. Then again, everything seemed off most of the time when it involved Coran.

 

 

Black and Red touched down on Ugraytis. Shiro and Keith exited their Lions, examined their surroundings, and gave each other a look that said, “ _I think this is ok, what do you think?”_.Then they started walking toward what appeared to be the market.

           

The market was bustling, and various exotic scents filled the air. It smelled like really good food, and the Red and Black Paladins shared the same thought – Hunk would have enjoyed this planet. They walked around in a daze for a few minutes, enjoying the atmosphere.

 

Keith suddenly felt a hand cover his mouth and was being dragged away from the street. He experienced several moments of sheer, unequivocal panic until he realized it was Shiro who had dragged him into a narrow alley between a couple buildings. Shiro signaled to Keith to stay quiet by raising a finger to his lips. Keith gave a look that silently asked what was happening, and Shiro pointed to his right arm very sharply in response. Keith’s eyebrows rose, and he mouthed “oh” to indicate he understood. 

 

Keith’s brain suddenly started turning with a host of thoughts, trying to think of a way around this situation. It’s not like they were going to leave without getting something for Lance. It also couldn’t be ignored that they were going to have a very difficult time getting anywhere with Galra roaming about. They’d be recognized in a split second, and it wouldn’t be a pleasant affair.

 

Shiro had all the same thoughts, but he happened to be a little quicker on his feet than Keith. He had already come up with a plan, having spotted a couple old, worn out pieces of material that resembled something like table cloths. While Keith was still thinking, Shiro walked over and picked up their new disguises. This interrupted Keith’s train of thought, caused him to look over at Shiro. Keith happily took his cloak to wrap it around his shoulders and over his head as Shiro did the same. Newly disguised, the Paladins stepped out and made their way through the crowd.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

 

“I think the pods are literally spotless, Coran,” Lance announced, wiping a small bead of sweat from his eyebrow as he admired his work.

 

“I concur,” Coran nodded. “Now for the errands.” Coran handed Lance a piece of paper with a list of items on it that read:

-          Jewel Sandmercury

-          Living Lightning Mithril

-          Lycanthropes’ Smoke Fogbronze of Time

-          Mistsand Orichalcum

-          Orange Mistshadow Bronze

-          Glowmercury

 

“I need you to go find these items for me,” Coran instructed. “It shouldn’t be too difficult, but I need to take care of a few things around here.”

 

“Whatever you say….” Lance sighed, feeling overwhelmed looking at the list and hardly knowing where to begin.

 

“I trust you,” Coran assured the Cuban. “You’ll find them all on Waraphus. Once you get there, just ask around and you should be able to get everything on the list.”

 

“Alright….I’ll get right on this,” Lance announced, still unsure about the errand. _It’s just Coran_ , Lance reminded himself. _It’s not like he’d put me in any danger_.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

 

            _So far so good_ , Shiro thought as he and Keith made their way through the market. They were trying to look at the merchandise as quickly as possible for something Lance would like. Shiro couldn’t help but be hyperaware of everyone around him. The Galra who worked for Zarkon always set him on edge, and it didn’t help that he and Keith might be spotted at any second. _If we are spotted_ , Shiro realized, _it will be just me and Keith. Hopefully there aren’t too many Galra around._

 

            Keith saw something blue out of the corner of his eye, and made a beeline for whatever it was. It ended up being a beautiful stone that glowed and managed to be half a dozen shades of blue. It almost looked as if the ocean was trapped inside the stone. This was it…the perfect gift for Lance.

 

            “How much for….” Keith asked, not sure what the stone was called.

 

            “It’s called Glowmercury,” the vendor answered. “And it’ll be 50 GAC.”

 

            Keith fished the GAC out of his pocket, but things went downhill quickly. Someone happened to be walking by at the same time, and bumped into Keith, causing him to drop his disguise. As their luck would have it, a Galra soldier was looking in their direction at that very moment. Keith grabbed the stone, tossed the GAC toward the vendor, and both Paladins ran out of there as fast as their legs could take them.

 

            It was beginning to look like they were surrounded, but Shiro was once again quick on his feet. He grabbed Keith’s wrist and dragged him to a nearby rope that was hanging down from a window. It looked like it may have been a clothesline, so not very sturdy, but it would have to do. They managed to climb the rope and onto the flat roof of the building. From there, they raced across the rooftops toward their Lions. Fortunately, the distance between the buildings wasn’t too wide.

 

            As they reached the last building, Shiro and Keith suddenly realized they might not have such an easy time getting down. Keith looked over the edge and nervously bit his bottom lip as he formulated a plan.

 

            “Do you trust me?” Keith asked, looking over at Shiro.

 

            “What?” Shiro asked, snapping out of his own thoughts.

 

            “I said do you trust me?” Keith asked again, more sure of himself this time.

 

            “Yes?” Shiro answered cautiously.

 

            “Follow me, then,” Keith instructed, stepping off the edge.

 

            “Noooooo,” Shiro screamed, scrambling toward the edge.

 

 

            Lance. Was. Pissed.

 

            He was also exhausted, but mostly pissed.

 

            It seemed nobody knew about these quiznaking items Coran wanted. It had taken him almost all day to get them, and there wasn’t a single being in the universe who knew anything about the Glowmercury…the last item he needed! Lance had decided to throw in the towel, but not before he returned to the castle and gave Coran a piece of his mind .

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

As Shiro looked over the edge of the building, he breathed a huge sigh of relief. Keith had spotted an awning of some sort. He was able to fall to that and then slide off safely. Shiro stood up and followed suit, and then they made their way to Red and Black.

 

They had narrowly escaped the Galra soldiers, but it was way too close for comfort. _Hopefully Lance really likes his present_ , Keith thought once he was safe in Red, taking some deep breaths before getting back to the castle.

 

Once they returned, Keith and Shiro saw that Pidge and Allura were still setting up. Lance wasn’t back yet, but he probably would be arriving any minute. It had been decided that Coran would intercept Lance to continue distracting if Lance happened to show up before the surprise party was set up.

 

As the finishing touches were being added, an alert popped up in the control room that Lance had returned. Coran quickly went to meet him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What. The. Quiznak,” Lance greeted Coran.

 

“Did you get all the items?” Coran asked innocently. “What’s wrong? You seem frustrated.”

 

“YOU SENT ME ON A WILD GOOSE CHASE!” Lance yelled.

 

“A goose chase?” Coran inquired. “Why would someone chase such a creature?”

 

“You….you don’t!” Lance explained through his frustration. “The point is you sent me to look for something that doesn’t exist!”

 

“Oh yes it does,” Coran said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest as if he was daring Lance to question him.

 

“Where?” Lance asked through a clenched jaw.

 

“I don’t know…that’s why I sent you,” Coran answered nonchalantly.

 

“Ugh, Coran…I swear,” Lance fumed some more as he stomped down the hall. Coran grinned and chuckled to himself as he followed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“SURPRISE!” everyone cheered as the lights came on and Lance walked into the control room.

 

“What?” Lance gasped. “What’s going on?”

 

“It’s your birthday, silly!” Hunk explained, tousling Lance’s hair. “We couldn’t go without celebrating!”

 

“Oh my gosh…you guys…and I guess that explains the wild goose chase…” Lance thought aloud.

 

“Goose chase?” Allura asked. Lance just waved his hand, indicating that it was something to explain at a later time.

 

“So….ya want some cake?” Hunk offered.

 

“Do I ever” Lance answered. Hunk jogged back to the kitchen, and returned with a perfect cake, candles lit and all.

 

Allura, Coran, and the other Paladins joined in singing Happy Birthday, and Lance blew out all the candles. Lance decided that he would be ok here in space. It wasn’t what he was used to, but he had found a new kind of family. It was unconventional, but they made it work.

 

As everyone finished their slices of cake, Shiro and Keith produced Lance’s present.

 

“This is for you,” Shiro explained.

 

“Yeah, and we almost died getting it for you, so we hope you like it,” Keith teased.

 

Lance eagerly unwrapped the small package, and inhaled sharply as he examined the stone.

 

“Wow, that’s….beautiful,” Lance announced breathlessly. He wrapped Shiro and Keith in a hug and then proceeded to give everyone else a hug.

 

“Guys, this was so awesome! Thank you!” Lance said appreciatively. “I was honestly kinda bummed that I wasn’t going to be home for my birthday….and while this isn’t home, you guys taught me that sometimes change is a good thing. I want to enjoy it, so let’s have some more fun, ok?”

 

Pidge started up some music, and the rest of the evening was spent as an unconventional family. They all knew this would end up being a night they looked back on for a long time to come.

 

“Shiro, Keith…..I forgot to ask. What exactly is this stone?” Lance asked later that evening, turning it over in his hand.

 

“It was called something like....Glowmercury?” Keith answered, trying to remember what the vendor had told him. Lance felt his jaw drop to the floor, as he turned to face Coran, who had just walked up a few moments earlier.

 

“I-I…..I thought it didn’t exist?” Coran stuttered, as shocked as Lance was.

 

Lance was officially determined to find out more about this beautiful stone, but that was a story for another time.


End file.
